Infierno Desatado
by Dazo
Summary: Continuación de "Influencia" (Si no la han leído, búsquenla en mi perfil, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de leer "Infierno Desatado"). Summary completo dentro. /MikaYuu/YuuMika/AU/Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

Continuación de "Influencia". (Si no la han leído, búsquenla en mi perfil, les recomiendo hacerlo antes de leer "Infierno Desatado")

Summary completo: Con la repentina traición de Yuu, Krul no está nada contenta. Ahora ella está intensificando el entrenamiento de Mika y sus demás soldados Vampiros, dispuesta a acabar con los Humanos de una vez por todas, para demostrar que los Vampiros son la raza superior. Mientras tanto en Shinjuku, los Humanos desconfían de Yuu, el Vampiro traidor, temiendo que los traicione como traicionó a su raza, mientras un pequeño grupo de soldados Humanos tratarán de enseñarle los valores importantes de tener personas en quienes confiar. Pero como todos los seres vivientes que saben de esta guerra, saben que pronto el infierno se desatará entre ambos bandos.

¿Se animan a leerla?

* * *

 _Infierno Desatado_

 _Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro_

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad Shinjuku. En el castillo de la familia real había un silencio intranquilo y solamente se escuchaba el tenue silbido del viento entrar y salir por las ventanas abiertas y altas. La sala del trono estaba vacía, los pasillos de oro estaban desolados, y solamente los guardias reales estaban atentos a la peligrosa noche, porque sabían que los Vampiros podían saltar desde las sombras y que jamás lograrían ver hasta cuando los tuvieran sobre sus cabezas.

En los aposentos de los miembros de la corona, estaba la princesa de los Humanos, la joven Shinoa, que estaba sentada sobre su cama mientras se tocaba el cuello, justo en la herida que el Vampiro le había causado esta tarde.

Es apenas un rasguño, pero le es extraño tener relieve sobre su piel.

Su precioso cabello violeta le caía sobre los hombros, mientras el camisón que llevaba puesto la hacía sentir liviana y fresca. Ya era hora de dormir, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Tenía un extraño presentimiento que no podría describir ni siquiera con palabras.

El viento golpeó fuerte la ventana, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto, sorprendida. Era normal que en estos tiempos haya vientos violentos, ya debería acostumbrarse. Suspiró y apartó su mano de su cuello para intentar dejar de pensar en esas cosas en las cuales no encontraba sentido seguir poniéndole atención.

Se levantó de la cama para apagar el interruptor de la luz, y cuando lo hizo, regresó a su lecho para recostarse en silencio. Se obligó a conciliar el sueño a pesar de que no quería, pero su deseo de dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias era más fuerte. Se cubrió con sus sábanas y luego cerró sus ojos pardos, dejándose llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

"_"

La persona que caminaba por los pasillos de los aposentos, caminaba con el mentón en alto a pesar de que no hubiera nadie cerca para verlo, sino que ya era una costumbre —y un deber— el hacerlo, porque debía de honrar el nombre de la familia real Hiiragi a toda cosa. Kureto Hiiragi era un hombre de honor, un hombre fuerte y que se preocupaba solamente por sus propios intereses, pero con el firme pensamiento que era por el bien de todos.

Tenri Hiiragi, su difunto padre, que en paz descanse, le cedió el trono cuando dio por terminaba su travesía por el mundo de los vivos. Kureto no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar el deber de ser el soberano de Shinjuku, ya que sus hermanos pequeños aún eran bastante menores para asumir el cargo de forma tan súbita.

Shinya, Seishiro, Mahiru y Shinoa, y aunque este primero sea adoptado, seguía siendo hermano de los Hiiragi.

Llegó a la habitación de su hermana menor, Shinoa. Entreabrió la puerta y echó un vistazo dentro. La luz del pasillo iluminó su rostro pacífico al dormir, con la boca entreabierta y las facciones relajadas. No sonrió, pero sí confirmó que todo estaba en orden, entonces bastaría. Cerró la puerta y siguió con su camino.

Ahora le faltaba revisar que Mahiru dormía.

Caminó hasta su habitación, escuchando como su traje largo se movía en su andar. La habitación de Mahiru quedaba a unas cuatro puertas de la habitación de Shinoa. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y observó a Mahiru leyendo un libro sentada en su cama. Al ver abierta la puerta, le dirigió su mirada a Kureto.

—Buenas noches, hermano —saludó la princesa de Shinjuku.

—Buenas noches.

Sin querer decir nada más, Kureto se retiró, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Ya era costumbre hacer esto. Su difunto padre lo hacia todas las noches, para asegurarse que todos sus hijos estuvieran a salvo. Kureto lo siguió haciendo aún después de su muerte, para evitar que sus hermanos sintieran el cambio que hubo de otra forma. Era cierto que no era Tenri Hiiragi, pero era su hijo mayor y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

"_"

Krul Tepes se frotó las sienes en un intento por calmarse. Ese niño se había ido, la había traicionado, ¡a ella, la que le dio de amamantar cuando más lo había necesitado! Se sentía profundamente traicionada, pero ese sentimiento duró poco, ya que comprendió que ahora Yuu era el enemigo y podría tener su venganza por haberla apuñalado por la espalda.

—Ah, te vas a arrepentir, pequeño Yuu —dijo Krul dejándose caer en el respaldar de su asiento—. De verdad que te vas a arrepentir.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió con un rechinido, Krul alzó ambas cejas y clavó su mirada en la puerta abriéndose, donde apareció una cabellera pelirroja con una sonrisita de inocencia, que bien ella conocía que no tenía nada de inocente.

— ¿Hablando sola de nuevo, mi señora? —Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose para sentarse en la silla frente a la reina Vampiro.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora, Eusford? —Escupió Krul mientras ponía una expresión seria en su rostro afilado.

—Me ha parecido que estás un poco alterada.

Krul frunció el ceño.

—Vuelves a decir otra idiotez y yo misma te arrancaré la cabeza.

Crowley se encogió de hombros pero no dejó su inocente sonrisa.

—Yo no voy a decir nada, tú me dirás qué te sucede, mi reina —asintió una vez—. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todos tus delirios en este momento.

Krul suspiró, tentada para descargar su ira, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no sería correcto comentarle de estas cosas a Crowley. _Mi hijo adoptivo me traicionó_ , obviamente no sería algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, pero después de todo no tenía mucho para llamarse madre de Yuu, ya que lo trataba como trataba a los demás soldados Vampiros.

Exactamente, como a un soldado, un peón en su tablero de ajedrez cuyo oponente era la Humanidad, y que por ser una pieza de menor importancia, le daba igual sacrificarla o no.

—No es nada de importancia —respondió finalmente—. No se trata de algo que incluso debería preocuparme.

—Oh, ya veo —sonrió Crowley—. Entonces me he equivocado al pensar que estarías molesta o preocupada ya que tu hijo adoptivo se ha ido con los Humanos.

Krul frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, Eusford?

—Ah —juntó sus palmas y siguió con su característica sonrisa—. Es que lo he visto irse de aquí, y sin su medallón Vampírico. Me ha parecido extraño, pero luego me puse a pensar, si él nació siendo un Humano, y recién acababa de cumplir dieciséis años, no ha bebido sangre Humana, por tanto…Tiene posibilidad de volver a ser un Humano.

Krul gruñó.

— ¿Sacas esas conclusiones con solo ver al mocoso irse?

—Entonces, ¿estoy equivocado?

Frunció el ceño. En efecto, no lo estaba.

—Yuu solo se ha ido, debido a que la princesa mocosa de los Humanos lo ha convencido de alguna manera —estiró sus dedos y los volvió a su lugar—. Y tú, ¿crees que quiera volver a ser un Humano?

—Es solo una teoría.

—Ya veo...

—Ah, por cierto —dijo Crowley—. Con respecto a tu otro hijo, Mikaela-kun… ¿Cuándo vas a hacer que beba sangre humana?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—Eso aún no lo he decidido.

Mintió. No quería que Crowley se enterara que esa decisión caía sobre los hombros de Mika. Ella, como reina Vampiro, podría obligarlo a beber sangre humana, pero su parte de madre preocupada, le decía que debía de ser una decisión únicamente tomada por el afectado.

—Ya veo —suspiró Crowley—. Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Eusford se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió con el mismo rechinido que cuando entró. Krul suspiró y miró distraídamente el techo de su oficina.

—Ya tomaste tu decisión, pequeño peón.

"_"

— ¡D-Demonios!

Era perseguido, no sabía por cuantos, pero a juzgar por los diferentes pasos que escuchaba detrás de él mientras corría por el bosque de Shinjuku, suponía que eran al menos cuatro Vampiros.

— ¡No te escaparás, traidor!

— ¡Sí, ya olvídalo!

Decían los que venían por sus huesos. Yuu sabía que si se detenía, iba a morir, ellos lo matarían pero no comprendía cómo es que se enteraron se estaba huyendo de Sanguinem, pero tampoco iba a detenerse a preguntarles por eso. No estaba tan loco, aún.

Lo alcanzarían tarde o temprano, pues ellos ya son unos Vampiros completos, no como él, que todavía no bebía alguna gota de sangre humana.

Saltaba sobre los matorrales, esquivaba piedras, se colgaba de las ramas de los árboles a su altura para acortar unos segundos de camino, pero eso no sería suficiente para que sus perseguidores se rindieran. Estaba dando vueltas por el bosque en un intento por confundirlos, pero también él se estaba confundiendo, pues no conocía completamente el bosque.

— ¡No vas a escapar!

Giró la cabeza al escuchar ese grito y se topó con unos ojos carmesí que lo miraban con burla y cierta pena. El Vampiro lo empujó, haciéndolo volar unos metros y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, insertándose piedras en la piel y soltar quejidos de dolor. Golpeó el tronco de un árbol con su espalda, dejándole escapar el aire y mirar hacia arriba, entre las hojas de los árboles, pudo ver el cielo lleno de estrellas y apenas unas partes de las lunas.

—Basura —escupió un Vampiro acercándose a él—. Eres una basura, Yuu.

Yuu miró de reojo a los rostros que lo rodeaban. Eran cinco Vampiros. Si intentaba escapar, no acabaría vivo, pero de todas formas sentía que su vida acabaría pronto.

— ¿La reina…los envió…? —Quiso saber, al menos eso, si realmente su madre adoptiva no le tendría piedad.

—No —rió uno de ellos—. Te diremos solamente porque te mataremos pronto…Crowley Eusford nos envió, pensando que sería _divertido_ para nosotros intentar capturarte y luego matarte —se cubrió la boca para ocultar una risa—. En verdad, fue gratificante.

Yuu tragó saliva.

—Lástima que hasta aquí llegue nuestra conversación, traidor.

Levantó su brazo, mostrando sus largas garras. Yuu cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto…Pero nunca sucedió, en vez de eso, escuchó un disparo y nubes de humo azules lo rodearon. Yuu se sintió confundido, apenas miraba algo. Escuchaba los gritos de los otros Vampiros, de agonía, de dolor, y…un rugido.

Podrían llamarlo loco, pero le pareció ver la silueta de un tigre blanco masacrando a sus perseguidores. Rugía, gruñía y les arrancaba la piel con sus afilados dientes, mientras una nube de humo blanco y azul lo rodeaba en su tarea.

Reaccionó al escuchar otro rugido del tigre, y rápidamente se puso de pie para echar a correr lejos. Aún debía de escapar. Mientras escuchaba el eco de los gritos de sufrimiento de sus antiguos colegas, sentía su corazón acelerado y la sangre bombeándole rápido debajo de la piel y a través de las venas.

Llegó al otro lado del bosque en poco tiempo, apoyándose en un árbol para no caer debido al cansancio. Aún no era un Vampiro completo, tenía sus limitaciones. Nacido como Humano, tenía sus limitaciones. Estar indeciso entre a cuál lugar pertenecer, le daba limitaciones. Suspiró pesado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y echó un vistazo sobre su cabeza.

El castillo de Shinjuku se alzaba, alto, imponente, frente a él. Algunas ventanas estaban iluminadas y veía algunos soldados haciendo guardia nocturna. En este momento, Yuu se preguntaba cuál sería la habitación de la princesa de Shinjuku, cuyo nombre desconocía totalmente, y que se limitaba a llamarla por su título. No necesitaba familiaridad con ella entonces, ahora si sentía que la necesitaba.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Giró lentamente la cabeza a su derecha, con cautela y cierto temor. No comprendía por qué.

Se encontró con unos ojos violetas, mirándolo con frialdad, mientras una katana le apuntaba al cuello. El dueño de los ojos violetas le era conocido, demasiado familiar…

 _¡Guren!_ , pensó Yuu. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con la princesa esta tarde…

"— _Claro que no te estaba engañando, él no dejaría a la deriva una amistad como esa."_

Pero el frío que encontró en sus ojos le hizo dudar. No era el mismo Guren de hace años. Todos cambiaban.

Era el primer encuentro que se tenían en mucho tiempo, y como siempre, más de alguno amenazaba la vida del otro, salvo que ahora estaban solamente ellos, nadie más. Nadie vería su muerte, ni Humano, ni Vampiro, salvo Guren y su katana, que se veía ansiosa de hundirse en su carne.

—Yuu —suspiró su nombre, haciendo que una nube de aliento saliera de sus labios—. Tanto tiempo.

No sonreía. Eso quería decir que no estaba contento, ¿o sí?

—Guren…—repitió su nombre con nervios, pero no lo haría notar.

—Si lo que dice Shinoa resulta ser verdad, entonces…—dijo apretando la empuñadura de su arma—.No te molestará que haga esto.

— ¿Hacer qu-

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que algo se lo impidió. Primero fue frío, el frío filo de la hoja de la katana, que le perforó las entrañas una vez, luego fue caliente, el cálido líquido que comenzaba a salir de su interior lentamente, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba gota a gota. Guren retiró su espada, sintiéndose satisfecho con que Yuu no lo hubiese atacado. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Parecía estar en bueno estado.

—Con eso me bas-

Lo vio desplomarse hacia el frente. Guren lo tomó en sus brazos, soltando su katana en trayecto, preocupado, mientras escuchaba su débil respiración.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **By: Dazo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Segunda Oportunidad

_Infierno Desatado_

 _Capítulo 2: Segunda Oportunidad_

* * *

—Guren…eres un idiota…

—Ya lo sé.

Había llevado a Yuu a la habitación de Shinoa, sin saber que más hacer. La había despertado de tanto golpear la puerta de su balcón y luego de un rato ella la había abierto para dejarlo pasar. Bien pudo llevar a Yuu al curandero, pero sabía que no lo ayudarían siendo él un Vampiro. Así que su única opción era ir con Shinoa a pesar de que ella le estaría recordando su error una y otra vez.

Guren lo colocó sobre la cama de Shinoa, apartando las sábanas y dejándolo reposar mientras presionaba la herida abierta de su vientre. Shinoa buscó entre sus cosas, algún vendaje o camiseta que pudiera ser el reemplazo del vendaje, pero mientras más rebuscaba, menos esperanza tenía de encontrar algo. Se conocía a sí misma: Nunca guardaría cosas así en su habitación.

—T-Tengo que ir a la enfermería —anunció ella—. Aquí no tengo nada que nos pueda servir.

—Si todo está allá, entonces llevémoslo —dijo Guren—. No hay nadie a estas horas, ¿o sí?

—N-No lo sé —dijo Shinoa mirando a todos lados—. Se supone que todos estamos dormidos.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Guren levantando a Yuu en sus brazos de nuevo—. Antes de que El Cosechador venga por este tipo.

Shinoa rodó los ojos.

— ¿De verdad aún crees ese cuento de niños malos?

Guren no le respondió. Shinoa abrió la puerta de su habitación y echó un vistazo al pasillo. Cuando confirmó que no había nadie, le dijo a Guren que la siguiera. Caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar a la enfermería, que era una puerta blanca que estaba cerrada. Shinoa intentó abrirla pero resultó inútil.

—Genial —murmuró disgustada.

—Hazlo más fuerte.

Shinoa intentó girar la cerradura con ambas manos, pero mientras más segundos pasaban, más le resultaba inútil su esfuerzo.

—No creo que esta cosa c-

Fue interrumpida debido a que la puerta se abrió súbitamente. Guren dio un suspiro de exasperación y entró a la enfermería, caminando a un lado de Shinoa, que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo. Dejó a Yuu sobre una camilla y luego miró a los alrededores en busca de alcohol y vendas.

—Vaya, parece que alguien ya no saluda.

Se detuvo en seco y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un conocido muchacho. Estaba sentado sobre una camilla y su espalda apoyada en la pared. Su mirada azul estaba un poco opaca, su cabello platinado estaba enmarañado, en su rostro fino tenía heridas y rasguños. Sostenía su escopeta cerca de su brazo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Parecía que venía de una pelea.

— ¿Shinya? —Dijo Guren.

— ¿Qué tal…? —Trató de sonreír—. Ya llevaba tiempo sin saber de ti.

Shinoa se levantó del suelo, miró a Shinya y se cubrió la boca mientras se acercaba a él con expresión preocupada.

—Shinya…

—Estoy bien, Shinoa —dijo Shinya—. Solamente fui un poco descuidado.

—Cierra la puerta, Guren.

Guren cerró la puerta dándole una patada.

—Qué fino —se burló Shinya.

Shinya dirigió su mirada al chico que estaba agonizando en otra camilla. Apenas podía respirar y llevaba una gran herida en el vientre. Lo recordaba: El Vampiro de hace un rato, el que había decidido salvar porque los demás lo llamaron "traidor". No le sorprendía que lo hayan llamado así si estaba aquí en este momento. Pero no comprendía algo… ¿Por qué estaba herido? Si lo vio irse en un estado saludable. Pero no quería que Shinoa y Guren lo involucraran en algo como esto. No, señor, preferiría callar ahora.

—Ayúdame, Guren.

Shinoa se acercó a Yuu luego de haber dado con las vendas y el alcohol. Guren alargó su mano a un estante donde había agujas e hilo. Las cogió y se las mostró a Shinoa. Ella comprendió al instante.

Le tomó algo de tiempo coser toda la herida apropiadamente. Guren le dio a Shinya vendas y alcohol para que se curara él solo, mientras el peliblanco solo veía como Shinoa se esforzaba tanto en salvarle la vida al Vampiro.

—Creo que ya está…

Guren se acercó a Shinoa y echó un vistazo a su trabajo. La sangre alrededor de la herida cerrada de Yuu le molestaba, especialmente porque era su culpa. Las manos de Shinoa también estaban empapadas de sangre del Vampiro. Guren apretó la boca y pensó que si no hubiese sido por él, esto no hubiera pasado. Se sentía fatal.

Por otro lado, ahora veía a Yuu respirar con mayor regularidad. Shinoa parecía aliviada de cierta manera.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Shinoa—. No puedo mantenerlo en mi habitación.

—Mi casa…—dijo Guren—. Puedo llevarlo a mi casa.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Eso creo…

—Entonces está bien.

Shinya, luego de haberse curado, se levantó de su lugar y puso a su escopeta en su hombro con cuidado. Shinoa y Guren lo observaron un momento, pero luego Guren apartó la vista. Shinoa se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que quizás Shinya fuera a delatarla, pero el peliblanco simplemente dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada. Le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada. Tenía la corazonada que su hermano adoptivo no diría nada al respecto.

—Lo llevaré.

Guren volvió a cargar a Yuu con cuidado. Shinoa alargó una mano pero luego la regresó a su lugar, claramente nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Guren la miró divertido.

—A Kureto no le gustará si no te ve por la mañana. Mejor no te metas en problemas, Shinoa.

—Pero Yuu…

—Estará bien —la tranquilizó—. Pero mañana temprano, antes de que él despierte, me gustaría que estuvieras en mi casa —dijo con seriedad—. Hay que hablar sobre esto. Fue tu idea.

—Sí, sí —agitó su mano frente a él—. Allí estaré.

 **"..."**

La noche, para Guren, fue extraña. No había podido dormir mucho debido a que el vampiro pudiera despertar y matarlo o algo por el estilo. No tenía toda la certeza de que no pudiera herirlo luego de que él le hubiera enterrado su katana en las entrañas.

 _Fui un estúpido_ , se reprendió a sí mismo.

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y Shinoa aún no había aparecido. El vampiro estaba sobre su cama, respirando con normalidad, pero no gracias a él. Había dormido parte de la noche en el suelo, porque el resto de la noche se la pasó vigilándolo mientras movía sus dedos con nerviosismo. Para su propia seguridad, su katana estaba cerca de él, aún con manchas de sangre de la noche anterior.

No había tenido el valor de tocar el filo que desgarró las entrañas del vampiro.

Escuchó un gruñido. Se fijó en Yuu, que parecía estar despertando. El sol le pegó en la cara. No le sorprendió que no le afectara, pues según sabía, conforme el tiempo iba pasando, estos vampiros se habían hecho invulnerables al sol, diurnos, aún más peligrosos. Yuu se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se dio una vuelta en la cama. A Guren le pareció chistoso porque afuera, él parecía un guerrero sin piedad, y en este momento, un pequeño niño que no quería levantarse.

—Ferid, Ferid…no lo hagas…—murmuró entre sueños—. No vayas…

A Guren se le hizo conocido el nombre "Ferid", pero le restó importancia cuando Yuu se incorporó de golpe y se toqueteó todo el cuerpo con un rostro preocupado. Aún no había visto a Guren.

—Ah, un sueño…—murmuró en voz baja.

—Yuu.

Finalmente decidió llamarlo. El joven vampiro lo observó, sorprendido y un poco enojado, recordando lo que había sucedido anoche.

—Antes de que digas algo…—dijo Guren alzando una mano—. ¿De verdad has venido por lo que dijo Shinoa?

— ¿Quién es Shinoa? —Torció el gesto.

—Shinoa es la princesa —aclaró Guren, un poco molesto por la ignorancia de Yuu—. ¿Cómo no vas a saber su nombre?

—El título vale más que el nombre —aseguró el pelinegro—. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, he venido por lo que me dijo la princesa.

—Entonces está bien —sonrió Guren.

— ¿Qué está bien?

—Lo que me acabas de decir. Parece que alguien se ha ganado su segunda oportunidad, Yuu.

Yuu tragó saliva cuando lo vio levantarse del suelo y dirigirse hacia él a paso lento. El vampiro, entre asustado y confundido, se apoyó contra la pared que estaba al lado de la cama. Guren se quedó frente a la cama, mirándolo de forma extraña, pero luego sonrió ampliamente, como si le acabaran de decir algo sumamente gracioso.

— ¡Demonios, cómo te extrañé!

Con una vieja familiaridad, Guren lo abrazó, envolviéndolo entre sus amigables brazos que Yuu encontró reconfortantes y cálidos. Se sentía bienvenido en el mundo de los humanos gracias a Guren y la princesa Shinoa. Por alguna razón, sintió lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas mientras correspondía al abrazo de su viejo amigo.

—Nunca vuelvas a traicionarme —le pidió Guren cerca de su oído—. O sino, en serio, te mataré.

—Y si vuelvo a traicionarte…no pondré resistencia a tu voluntad.

Se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada por la emoción de volver a ser amigos. Luego de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió, y un joven de cabello castaño entró en silencio.

—Guren, la princesa Shinoa me ha dicho que…

Yuu y Guren lo miraron, sorprendidos, y el muchacho también se sorprendió. Dio un traspié y se apoyó en la pared, demasiado asustado para reaccionar. Los chicos fueron conscientes en qué posición estaban. Guren se separó de Yuu, algo avergonzado y Yuu solamente se acomodó las ropas y vendas.

—Y-Yoichi —dijo Guren—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—A-Ah…—dijo el castaño—. S-Shinoa me dijo que viniera aquí temprano…

— ¿Para qué?

Yoichi miró a Yuu un segundo, que tenía el rostro un poco somnoliento y las mejillas húmedas con los ojos rojos. Reconoció que era un vampiro. Pero temía más por la seguridad de Guren, aunque sí se le hizo raro que se estuvieran abrazando antes.

Iba a responderle, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir. Shinoa apareció vistiendo ropa normal, sin su vestido. A Yuu se le iluminó el rostro al verla, porque había ansiado hablar con ella desde anoche. Debían aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Oh, hola —sonrió ella—. Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos…Que empiece la reunión.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo :p


	3. Capítulo 3: Tercera Princesa

Sisi, ya sé que soy una desgraciada por no haber actualizado todo este tiempo ;v gomensai pero aquí está su actu :'D

* * *

 _Infierno Desatado_

 _Capítulo 3: Tercera Princesa_

* * *

Mikaela terminó de introducir los brazos en la camiseta de seda, notando como, al ver sus manos de nuevo, tenía aún esas odiosas vendas. Trató de no ponerle mente y se abrochó los botones antes de salir de su habitación.

Miró el final del pasillo donde era la habitación de Yuu, sintiéndose extraño de ya no poder encontrarlo allí, como antes siempre hacía. Miró las escaleras y las bajó con cuidado, sosteniéndose del barandal mientras bajaba paso a paso los escalones. Unos cuantos sirvientes lo miraron, extrañados, pero no podían decirle nada al Príncipe de los Vampiros.

Buscaba a su madre por los pasillos, queriendo decirle que hoy quería entrenar con las espadas en vez de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La vio hablando con uno de los Progenitores, el tal Crowley Eusford que nunca le cayó bien.

Caminó para acercarse a ellos, pero mientras se iba acercando, notó la mirada preocupada de su madre. Eso era extraño. Algo pasaba, supuso. Terminó de acercarse a ellos y de repente, ellos dejaron de hablar para mirarlo a él. Krul se mordió el labio inferior.

—Mikaela, acompáñame.

 **"..."**

Caminaron por el bosque acompañados de otros soldados Vampiros. Estaban casi en los límites de Sanguinem, lo cual se le hacía raro a Mika. Su madre no le dijo nada más aparte de que la acompañara, junto a Crowley, pero no comprendía por qué y tampoco por qué los estaban escoltando soldados.

Pero no podía preguntarle sin que todos los demás escucharan sus repentinas inquietudes.

—Ya llegamos —anunció un soldado.

Mika se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que se suponía que eran cadáveres. Tragó saliva y sintió asco. No podía reconocerlos aunque los conociera, pues no había manera de encontrarle forma a su rostro, ya que no existía uno. Eran cinco cadáveres, destrozadores, descuartizados, de Vampiros. Los alrededores estaban manchados de sangre seca, los troncos de los árboles estaban arañados y había extremidades por todos lados.

—Conque a esto te referías, Eusford…

—Sí, mi reina.

Para Crowley fue una sorpresa, en parte porque primero creyó que lo había hecho el muchacho de Krul, Yuu, pero luego de observar un poco la escena, había arañazos que no eran de Vampiros y demasiada violencia empleada como para venir de Yuu. Por otro lado, le sorprendió lo incompetentes que resultaron estos cazadores.

— ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? —Dijo Krul caminando por los alrededores mirando con detenimiento cada cadáver—. Esto fue… ¿anoche?

Mika tragó saliva. Yuu se fue anoche…Lo vio irse por el bosque. Sintió un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar que Yuu-chan puede ser uno de esos cinco cadáveres. Se acercó a uno de los cadáveres pero de inmediato Krul lo alejó.

—Aléjate, Mikaela.

La miró, con sus ojos azules suplicantes. Ella no comprendía por qué de pronto su hijo estaba actuando así, tan precipitadamente. No lo comprendía.

— _Yuu-chan_ —movió sus labios sin hacer sonidos. Krul lo entendió.

Ahora entendía la preocupación de su hijo. Y la compartía.

— ¿Se pueden reconocer los cadáveres? —Preguntó Krul apartando un poco a Mika del cadáver.

—Posiblemente, aunque con mucho trabajo —respondió Crowley haciendo un gesto con su mano—. Pero no creo que sea necesario, majestad. ¿Qué más da si ya están muertos?

Mika quiso golpearlo, moviendo un poco su brazo pero Krul lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que Mika gruñera en señal de protesta. No iba a dejar que su hijo hiciera una escenita.

—Sólo hazlo, Eusford.

Tomó a Mika del brazo con firmeza y se lo llevó junto a los soldados Vampiros. Algunos se quedaron con Crowley. El pelirrojo soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—No se tratan de su hijo, majestad.

Krul se detuvo en seco y miró a Crowley con furia en sus ojos. Eusford solamente sonrió inocentemente, mostrando su pequeño colmillo salido.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso, Eusford? No son reconocibles.

—Todos ellos son Vampiros puros —agitó su mano en torno a los cadáveres—. No un Medio Vampiro como Yuichiro.

Eso convenció a Krul y Mika.

—Está bien —siguió jalando del brazo a su hijo—. Bien hecho.

 **"..."**

—Oh, hola —dijo Shinoa—. Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos…Que empiece la reunión.

— ¿Reunión? —Dijo Guren—. Shinoa…no dijiste nada…

—Pero tú si —se cruzó de brazos—. Incluso me dijiste que estuviera aquí antes de que él despertara.

—Princesa…—habló Yuu de pronto. Ella lo miró—. Creo que…tenemos que hablar…

—Yo también lo creo —le sonrió—. Por cierto, llámame Shinoa si quieres. Yo puedo llamarte Yuu, ¿no?

—Sí…Shinoa…

— _Ejem_ —dijo Guren algo incómodo.

—Claro, disculpa…—dijo Shinoa—. Primeramente, Yuu, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Arg —hizo una mueca de horror—. No voy a hablar de eso, princes- Shinoa —se corrigió a tiempo.

Ella solamente aceptó esa respuesta porque tenía una corazonada de la verdadera razón.

—Shinoa —habló Yoichi—. ¿Cómo es que… ¡cómo es que piensas que esto funcione?! —Se alarmó—. Él…Él es un Vampiro…Nosotros, humanos…Eso no…

Guren le lanzó una almohada a la cara, haciéndolo callar al instante.

—Qué grosero —murmuró Yoichi.

Yuu rió entre dientes.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Shinoa—. Nuestro nuevo amigo nos explicará.

— ¿Eh, yo? —Se señaló a sí mismo—. Pero si yo vine aquí porque creí que tú tenías una especie de plan.

Hubo un silencio. Shinoa se palmeó la frente con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Yoichi. Guren suspiró, cansado y se recostó contra la pared bastante despreocupado.

—En mi opinión, deberíamos ir a ver a Mahiru —comentó Guren luego de un rato.

—Eh…—interrumpió Yuu—. La verdad…pensaba que…existía una manera de…volver a ser humano…

—Cierto, creo que no eres completamente Vampiro aún —dijo Shinoa algo sorprendida—. Pero no estoy segura que exista alguna manera.

—Sigue en pie la opción de preguntarle a Mahiru —insistió Guren.

—Ah, tú —dijo Shinoa, rodando los ojos—. Aún es muy pronto para ir con mi hermana.

—P-Pero, S-Shinoa —dijo Yoichi un tanto nervioso—. Mahiru-sama es la única persona que conoces que sabe muchísimo sobre los Vampiros y la magia. C-Creo que sería buena idea si vamos donde ella…

Yuu no dijo nada, sino que esperó la respuesta de Shinoa, que parecía reacia a ir donde la tal Mahiru. Había dicho que era su hermana así que eso la convertía automáticamente en princesa. Por alguna razón, Guren y Yoichi no parecían temerosos de llevar a Yuu donde Mahiru, parecían confiar mucho en ella en ese sentido, quizás tanto para saber que ella no los delataría.

Shinoa miró a los tres jóvenes y luego frunció el ceño.

—Cómo quieran.

 **"..."**

Para sorpresa de Yuu, al buscar a la princesa Mahiru, no fueron al castillo de Shinjuku. Lo condujeron por el bosque. Tanto Guren como Yoichi miraban a todos lados por si había peligro, pero Yuu sabía que aunque los Vampiros pudieron andar bajo el sol, preferían atacar por las noches por la falta de visión de los humanos en lo nocturno, cuya ventaja era de los Vampiros. Shinoa iba en medio de los chicos, también alerta aunque no lo pareciera. Tenía un arma bajo la ropa aunque Yuu no lo notara, pero los otros dos si tenían conocimiento.

— ¿Por qué vamos por el bosque? —Finalmente la curiosidad pudo con él.

—Por aquí está mi hermana —respondió Shinoa.

Yuu no siguió preguntando más y solamente siguió a los demás. Un poco más y a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña choza, donde salía humo de su chimenea. Parecía un lugar bastante tranquilo, pensó Yuu.

Se acercaron a la choza y Guren entró sin molestarse en tocar la puerta. Los demás lo siguieron. Cuando Yuu entró, vio algo que lo sorprendió. En esa choza había armas, quizás cientos de ellas, de un aspecto tenebroso y al mismo tiempo, hermoso. Le recordó a la katana de Guren, algo así de tenebroso y hermoso.

—Oh, son ustedes —escuchó una voz nueva y el destello de una sonrisa.

La chica que parecía al menos uno o dos años mayor que él, se sorprendió al verlo pero luego le sonrió con calidez. Esa misma calidez que solo un Humano podría mostrar o poseer. La chica se parecía mucho a la princesa Shinoa, así que supuso que se trataba de la princesa Mahiru.

—Ante ti se encuentra la Tercera Princesa del reino de Shinjuku —habló Guren con una sonrisa arrogante—, Mahiru Hiiragi.

Al verla a los ojos, sintió el deseo de arrodillarse ante su majestuosidad y realeza. Sin poder evitarlo, dobló las rodillas y se postró ante la bella princesa. Shinoa y Yoichi se sorprendieron ante la acción de Yuu, pero Guren y Mahiru no parecían estar sorprendidos, de hecho, parecían más satisfechos. Shinoa frunció el ceño, por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento. Mahiru sonrió.

—Vaya, así que los Vampiros también pueden sucumbir ante la belleza.

 **"..."**

Esa noche, Mikaela Tepes decidió salir del castillo de los Vampiros. Estaba realmente preocupado por Yuu-chan y no sabía si estaba herido, o peor aún, muerto en alguna parte del enorme bosque que rodeaba Sanguinem. Sin permiso de Krul o que algunos de los guardias lo vieran, echó a correr en medio de la oscuridad, guiándose por su visión normal, ya que como no era un Vampiro completo, tenía esa limitación.

Pasó por el lugar donde esta mañana estaban los cadáveres. Todavía sentía el olor a muerto cerca.

Siguió avanzando por el bosque casi sin rumbo, ya que ni siquiera lo conocía por completo. De alguna manera, pudo dar con una choza. Sentía un olor familiar cerca y podía ser el de Yuu-chan. Ilusionado, Mika se acercó más a la choza, con cuidado. Las luces estaban apagadas y apenas podía sentir ese olor.

No era un olor cualquiera, lo sentía mucho en el castillo desde siempre así que debía ser Yuu-chan. Rodeó la choza en busca del rastro de ese olor, pero cada vez lo sentía menos. Regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a olfatearlo con más claridad. Se agachó cerca de una flor silvestre y la olfateó.

Olía a lo que buscaba, pero no era Yuu-chan.

Notó unas gotas de sangre en aquella flor y supuso que de ahí provenía el olor. ¿La sangre era de Yuu-chan? Era lo más probable, pero le preocupaba más el motivo de esas gotas allí. ¿Acaso seguía herido? Si era así, debía encontrarlo para ayudarlo.

Cuando iba a echar a correr de nuevo, sintió que algo lo sujetaba del tobillo y de pronto, un fuerte olor lo aturdió un momento. Apestaba. No podía moverse o correr, estaba paralizado por diversas manos que lo sujetaban y que no podía quitarse de encima.

—Vaya, pero si es el hijito de Krul.

No conocía esa voz y sentía que estaba en un enorme peligro. Quería gritar por ayuda pero al mismo tiempo no podía. Quería mirar a su agresor pero las manos negras y tenebrosas que lo sujetaban se lo impedían.

—Veremos si este Vampirito también puede sucumbir ante la belleza.

Y con eso, de pronto vio todo negro.

* * *

:ooooo ¿Quién habrá atacado a Mika? D: ;v

Ahora seré responsable y trataré de actualizar seguido :'D

By: Dazo 3


End file.
